


we don't need no protection

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, my babies want babies, tiny bit angsty but mainly just comforting fluuuuuuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: “I…uh, took a pregnancy test,” she mutters, before finding the courage to look him in the eye. “Two, actually.”The concern on Jake’s face melts to something like surprise mixed with awe, his mouth slightly open as he slowly nods his head trying to process what his wife has just told him.  “Cool, cool, cool, cool…And?”“They were both negative.”aka the one where tears and realisations about procreation follow a pregnancy scare





	we don't need no protection

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this was semi-inspired by an anon i got during fluff o'clock once "Amy has a pregnancy scare but isn't pregnant. She's still really sad about the negative result for some reason. Jake buys all her favorite comfort food and rents her favorite movies and does everything he can to cheer her up, gently reminding her that the five year plan says they have another 8 months before they're actively trying." so thank you anon whoever you may be ily xox
> 
> title from High For This because i think i'm funny, enjoy folks

_Negative._

Amy Santiago has never failed a test in her life.

Thirty more seconds pass. She perches on the toilet lid trying to wish away the disappointment flooding her senses. _Negative._

And now she’s failed two.

She’s not exactly sure how to process this. Logically, she knows that this is the result she should have expected: they’ve only been married for six months and they agreed long before that to wait a year before they started trying so that she could get settled in her new role as sergeant and so they could just enjoy newlywed life. That’s what they decided and that’s what was written on the Life Calendar and everything.

But, at the same time, there’s a part of her that _really_ thought she was pregnant and there’s an even bigger part of her that _really_ wants to have a baby. Like, right now. Which is a little unnerving considering that the very idea of having kids was so abstract before she started dating Jake - something she knew she wanted from growing up in a large family but something that always came second to the career plan she’d designed for herself at the tender age of twelve. Yet, now in her thirties and ever since things started getting more serious with Jake, the thought of having her own little family – brown-eyed, curly chocolate-haired kids half-her and half-the-love-of-her-life – has been elevated in her head to being just as important as her career. The twelve-year-old version of herself couldn’t have forecasted that, but she knows in herself that she feels ready for the next step.

And so Amy just stares at the two little sticks on the counter that taunt her that there is categorically not a little baby growing in her right now, that yell at her that she’s not going to be a mother in eight or so months’ time. She bins the tests, hoping that all these shitty feelings will be gone too, taking a deep breath and trying composing herself in the mirror. She makes her way to the living room, intent on cuddling up to Jake as he watches TV and pretending that nothing’s wrong.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Jake asks her as soon as he sees her because of course her husband can read her better than anyone in the world with a single glance.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” In her head, at least, she says it convincingly; the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks would suggest otherwise. She sits on the couch next to Jake and focuses on the glaring television screen as if everything were normal all the same.

“Ames, honey, something’s up,” he mutes the TV and tentatively rubs her thigh through her yoga pants, “Talk to me.”

“I…uh, took a pregnancy test,” she mutters, before finding the courage to look him in the eye. “Two, actually.”

The concern on Jake’s face melts to something like surprise mixed with awe, his mouth slightly open as he slowly nods his head trying to process what his wife has just told him. “Cool, cool, cool, cool…And?”

“They were both negative.”

_Negative._

There’s a beat of silence. Jake’s hand stills on her thigh; Amy can tell he’s trying to contain his reaction but, fortunately or unfortunately, she can read him just as well as he can her. When she gauges the tiny hint of disappointment he’s feeling, it’s enough to make her start crying properly, she can’t fight the lump in her throat any longer.

“Hey, hey, c’mere, babe,” Jake snaps out of his own trance, offering his arms to her which she immediately folds into. There is truly nowhere else in the world she’d rather be right now than the warm, comforting embrace of her husband, her stupid tears staining his grey t-shirt.

“God, it’s so stupid that I’m crying, I just -” she mutters through her quiet sobs as he rubs her upper arm gently and kisses the top of her head.

“Shh, it’s not stupid, Ames. It’s a big deal,” Jake calms her, because he’s always been the best at calming her. (Even before they were dating, he always said the right things and knew exactly what she needed – Amy’s not sure how he does it.)

“Only because I’ve just made it a big deal by crying.”

“So let it all out and then we can maybe talk about it, if you want to?”

Amy nods against his chest and shifts further so that she’s sitting in his lap, trying to get impossibly closer. Her husband pulls the couch throw over their legs (how did he know she was getting cold?) and holds her close to him as she sniffles into him and the tears flow. Minutes pass but, eventually, a still sort of quiet envelops the room and Amy’s right hand comes to fiddle with the collar of his t-shirt. Jake presses a kiss to her hair to gently encourage her to tell him what’s on her mind. When she speaks, her voice is just above a whisper, so that not even the furniture can listen in on her being so vulnerable.

“Remember how I told you I forgot two pills like last month and you said not to worry about it?” Amy looks up at him for a second and he nods. Of course he vaguely remembers: there had been four murders in the precinct within the space of a week and Amy had been working tirelessly trying to manage the sudden increase in uniformed officers in the area. And in the afterglow of the sleepy morning sex that had occurred on her first and only day off that week, she’d almost been too tired to panic upon realising that birth control had somehow slipped her mind – almost being the key word. It had taken an equally sleepy Jake wrapping his arm round her tightly and murmuring into her skin that this was just one slip up in their three-and-a-half years of being together to prevent Amy from leaping out of their bed and dashing to the nearest pharmacy without even thinking to get dressed.

“Well, I’ve maybe been worrying, just a little -”

He can’t help but interrupt, squeezing her arm, “Santiago-style.”

Amy shoots him an affectionate glare, even through her cried-out puffy eyes, and continues, her voice steadying at normal volume. “And now my period is four days late – and you _know_ I’m hardly ever late, well apart from stress, – and I’ve been tired all week and my boobs were kind of sore this morning so, I don’t know, I thought…”

“You might be pregnant?”

“Yeah.” She bites the inside of her mouth and nods solemnly. “I bought these pregnancy tests at CVS on my break today and without realising it I’d kind of been getting my hopes up all day, but I only just took them now, and, you know…”

“You really wanted them to be positive?”

“Mhm,” she mumbles into his shirt as he hugs her close to his chest. “Which I know is dumb because things are so good right now and I’m still getting used to being married and being a sergeant and we have a _plan_ and, god, I don’t even have a baby binder yet-”

“Ames-”

“But I, I don’t think I realised how much I wanted a baby until I saw those two tests just now,” she says, her voice softer and her attention solely focused on a stray hem on his shirt. “Like, I really want us to have a family, Jake. And, I don’t know, it just kind of made me _sad_ that we weren’t starting it right now since I’ve been thinking about it so much, even if I know we’re maybe not ready yet. I don’t know.”

“Ames,” he tilts his head to look at her properly and gently lifts her chin so that she can do the same. “There’s no perfect time to have a baby. We made that plan like months ago, things change. I mean, how many times has the Life Calendar changed since you were twelve? Since we got together?”

Amy supposes this is true; her relationship with Jake especially has never been predictable and she’s loved every minute of it (well, bar the months of separation from him she was forced to endure but she’s pretty much repressed all that).

“I really want us to have a family too, Ames,” he assures her, even though she’s kind of known that fact for the past two years. Amy reaches up to kiss his cheek softly.

“We could seriously take over the world with our super ridiculously cute and smart and beautiful-like-you kids,” he continues, chuckling a little before moving to gently stroke her arm to propose more seriously, “So, I know this sounds kinda out there, but why don’t we rethink the Plan tonight? I don’t want to wait another six months to start trying either. Not when we could start tonight, or tomorrow, or after whenever your period comes, or-”

Amy cuts him off with a proper kiss to the lips this time and pulls away grinning, thankful that her husband is on the same page as her, all irrational feelings of fear that he wouldn’t be long gone. They're going to have kids, _soon_. Like hopefully _really soon_. She wipes the tears away from her face with both hands, “I can go get the good pens.”

Jake smiles at that because even after a minor breakdown his wife is So Consistent, and he’s so glad she’s back to smiling her beautiful, if tired, smile again because an upset Amy breaks his heart every time. He watches her climb off his lap with renewed energy in search of coloured pens and rulers and fresh paper, silently hoping their babies will inherit her unparalleled diligence and organisation. God, he can’t wait to be her baby daddy.

“I can’t wait to be your baby daddy,” he muses out loud, fully expecting to hear a disgusted groan at the phrase.

Instead, he’s met with Amy turning round and sweetly saying, “Guess what we’ve learned today is that I really can’t wait to be your baby mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> tada! hope you enjoyed me projecting all my feelings about wanting a lil bebe on to amy! kudos and comments add years to my life and would really truly be appreciated xxxxxx  
> come find me on tumblr @fourdrinkamy


End file.
